Permisiiii aku mau lewat!
by Zuu Ako 21
Summary: Cara seorang anak sepolos Alphonse untuk melewati para preman. gaje typo dkk dll One shoot!


**Summary:** Cara seorang anak sepolos Alphonse untuk melewati para preman.

**Rate:** k+ ajah

**Disclaimer:** semua karakter dan cerita *kecuali cerita fic ini*. Adalah milik om Hiromu arakawa. Saya tidak berhak mengakuinya. (tapi klo om baek kasih ke saya ya? *ngarep –plak-)

**Pairings:** Cuma Alphonse kok! Sumpah gak boong!

**Genre:** Humor/parody ajah!

**Permisiii aku mau lewat!**

"Nii-san! Aku berangkat dulu!" kata Alphonse saat hendak pergi sekolah. Seperti biasa, dia pamit sama kakaknya yang tercintanya itu. *anak baek*

"Iya hati-hati di jalan!" jawab kakaknya dari dalam rumah.

"Iya nii-san." Alphonse meng'iya'kan saran kakaknya.

"Oh iya! 1 lagi Alphonse!" Kakaknya atau Edward berteriak mengingatkan.

"Apa lagi nii-san?" Tanya Alphonse.

"Jangan lewat gang dekat per-4!" kata Edward dengan muka se horror-horrornya. Tapi gak ngaruh ama Alphonse.

"Memang kenapa nii-san?" Tanya Alphonse dengan muka seinnocent-innocentnya.

"Haduuhh! Harus berapa kali nii-san kasih tau! Disitu banyak preman! PREMAN! Kamu bisa di palakin tau gak?" kata Edward yang udah mulai rada emosi ama adeknya yang terlampau polos ini.

"Kalau aku di palakin, uang jajanku abis, aku gak bisa kasih makan kucing lagi dong?" kata Alphonse.

"Apa? Kucing?" tanya Edward menyelidiki.

"Ah! Bukan apa-apa nii-san." Alphonse membantah. Karena, gawat kalau kakaknya sampai tau kalau dia diam-diam memelihara kucing.

Singkat kata, akhirnya Alphonse berangkat ke sekolah. Di tengah jalan…

"huwaaa kawaiii! Tapi, kasihan, kamu basah! Sini aku keringkan." Kata Alphonse sambil mengeluarkan sapu tangannya dan mulai mengeringkan badan si kucing. Yah…. Sepertinya, Alphonse kembali lupa waktu. Sampai….

"Huwaaa aku udah 15 menit main! Dadah puss nanti pulang sekolah kita main lagi ya! Aku main.. eh, sekolah dulu." Alphonse berjalan sambil melihat jamnya.

"Huwaa 15 menit lagi sekolah mulai! Ah aku lewat gang per-4-an aja deh!" kata Alphonse yang sekarang bener-bener lupa sama nasehat kakaknya tercinta itu.

Alphonse berjalan melewati gang yang sempit itu. Dia merasa agak takut juga. Karena, tempatnya gelap, banyak tikus, dan kawan-kawannya yang mengerikan itu.

"uuhh!" Alphonse mengeluh dalam hati.

"HOI ANAK KECIL!" ada seseorang 'yang sepertinya' memanggil Alphonse. Alphonse menoleh.

"Kakak ada perlu apa sama aku?" Tanyanya dengan polos.

"BAGI DUIT!" kata salah satu dari 3 preman itu.

"Ah! Aku lupa minta uang jajan sama nii-san!" kata Alphonse yang emang polos kayak kertas baru dibeli.

"ALAH! SPEAK AJA LO!" kata preman satu lagi yang badan gemuk kayak gluttony.

"Ih! Beneran kak! Aku gak punya duit!" Alphonse tetep berusaha meyakinkan mereka bahwa dia bokek.

"Geledah dia!" Perintah sang ketua preman yang mukanya mirip Envy.

Srak bruk brak sreekk prang preng prong *lawak bgt*

"Hah? Apa-apaan nih? Sekolah bawanya sisir kucing, shampoo kucing, sapu tangan, makanan kucing kalengan, makanan kucing kering. LO NIAT SEKOLAH GAK SIH?" Bentak si preman.

"Ah! Iya aku mau sekolah! Makasih senpai udah ngingetin!" kata Alphonse sambil tersenyum.

Preman-preman itu hanya menepok jidat mereka saking keselnya ama bocah satu ini.

"Mmmm.. senpai, bisa permisi, aku mau lewat!" kata Alphonse yang jalannya di tutupi oleh 3 orang preman itu. Preman –preman itu ogah gerak dari tempatnya karena TETEP BERUSAHA dapetin duit dari bocah polos 1 ini. *gak ngaruh cuy!*

"…" preman-preman itu tetap tidak bergeming dari tempatnya.

"Maaf, aku mau lewat!" kata Alphonse. Suranya di keraskan tapi tetap sopan.

"…" preman-preman itu tetap tidak bergerak sedikitpun dari tempatnya.

"Maaf apakah kalian memiliki masalah pendengaran? Aku mau lewat.!" Alphonse mulai merasa bahwa 3 orang di depannya ini kupingnya gak pernah di korek 3 minggu. *Jorok coy!*

Alphonse tidak kehabisan akal. Akhirnya Alphonse menelfon seseorang.

"Halo? Roy senpai? Bisa tolong bantu aku membawa 3 orang yang menghadangku ini ke dokter THT?" kata Alphonse.

'R… roy mustang?' batin ke 3 preman itu.

"Ka… kamu… kenal sama Roy Mustang?" Tanya si pemimipin preman.

"Ah! Iya! Dia teman kakakku Edward Elric." Kata Alphonse menjelaskan.

"Hah… Ed… Edward Elric? Alchemist termuda sekaligus TERPENDEK itu?" kata mereka bersamaan dengan hadirnya hawa hitam.

"Sapa yang kau bilang pendek hah?" kata si pemberi hawa hitam. *taulah siapa*

"Nii-san!" kata Alphonse kesenengan.

Segera dengan automail tercintanya, dia membereskan orang yang mengganggu adiknya. Dengan sedikit sentuhan alkimia tentunya!

"Nah! Jadi, apa yang kau lakukan disini tuan Alphonse Elric?" tanya Edward mencurigai.

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang jangan melewati gang ini?" muka Edward semakin horror *yang ini mah mempan!*

"Jangan bilang bahwa kau tergoda oleh kucing lagi?" tanyanya.

"Ee… ano… itu… aku…. Memang tergoda oleh kucing, karena hampir terlambat, aku melewati gang sempit ini! Gomenasai nii-san." Alphonse menjelaskan dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Yah… mau bagaimana lagi! Jangan diulangi." Kata Edward seraya pergi meninggalkan adiknya.

"Nii-san tidak marah?" Alphonse bertanya tidak percaya.

"Untuk apa marah? Nenek-nenek bolot juga tau kalau kamu ini polos!" Jawab Edward sekenanya.

"Polos itu apa nii-san?"

Gubraaakkk End dengan gajenya

Zuu-nii: wow! Fic nista saya tentang Alphonse selesai!

Edward: Adekku emang polos!

Zuu-nii: Terima takdir nak! Okeh! Hanya butuh rieview! Jaa!


End file.
